5 ans plus tard
by misaki Nara
Summary: tout se passe 5 ans plus tard. Cloud revoit Aeris, mais elle est décédé dans ma fic. Cela lui fait ressortir de vieux souvenirs. C'est ma première fic!
1. Chapter 1

**5 ans plus tard ****cet évènement, Clad se souvenait toujours de cette femme qu'il avait côtoyée durant sa quête. Il la connaissait en tout point et en même temps, il ne la connaissait pas. Certain évènement lui avait échappé, comme sa mort. Il ne s'en était pas remis et depuis, tout était de sa faute à lui. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait aider qui que ce soit, mais était-ce vrai? Il était devenu livreur en tout genre dans Midgar. Un jour alors qu'il faisait une livraison, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, c'est ainsi que l'histoire débute...  
**

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une grande aventure

**Toc!toc!toc!**

**Une jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte. Elle était brune, assez grande et très happy de recevoir son colis. Elle le fit entrer dans sa maison et lui servit du thé.**** Ils étaient amis depuis forts longtemps, même que je dirai qu'ils ont toujours été amis. Bref, il se connaissait. Pendant que la jeune fille ouvrait son colis, Clad finissait son thé.  
****Clad :**** Bon Tifa, moi je vais y aller, j'ai d'autre colis à aller livrer. Bye**

**Il vient pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue****  
Tifa : ****Non, j'ai quelque chose a te dire. C'est très important...Ils ont retrouver son corps...**

**Clad se retourna et parti. Ses cauchemars allaient réapparaître, son visage, Sephiroth, toute cette souffrance qui avait traîner durant ses 5 années****. Non, il ne voulait pas la revoir, pas tout de suite du moins. Il reprit le chemin vers sa maison, il avait besoin d'être seul. Pendant le trajet, il se souvint de son odeur, de ses yeux, de ses mains, de son corps, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son ventre, de l'épée de Sephiroth, de son sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres, de sa colère, de cette journée où tout avait commencer a l'église. Pourquoi était-elle venue aussi? Il l'avait entraînée dans son aventure et elle avait péril à cause de lui, devant lui et pour lui... rendu a sa maison, il allait s'étendre un peu , il ferma la livraison cette journée, il avait besoin de faire le point, mais serait-il capable cette fois? Il regarda une dernière fois sa photo avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil espérant de tout coeur aller la rejoindre...  
****Denzel :**** Wake up Clad!  
****Clad :**** Toi??...Tu es la?**

**Denzel :**** Ça va Clad??  
Clad se leva en sursaut. Il pensait qu'il était avec elle, mais il avait tout simplement rêvé ce qu'il rêvait à chaque nuit, la retrouver... Il se leva, se doucha... Bref il se prépara et partit voir Tifa. Il voulait la revoir une dernière fois, faire ressurgir les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, les sentiments qu'il a enfouis au fond de lui. Il voulait tout oublier et tourner la page. Il était prêt, il le savait. Arrivé chez Tifa, il lui demandait où elle était.  
****Tifa : ****Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçue une lettre c'est tout...**

**Clad :**** De qui?**

**Tifa:**** Shin-Ra.  
****Clad:**** Shin-Ra... ****Ses salauds ne peuvent pas la laisser tranquilles! Je vais aller la chercher.  
****Tifa : ****Je viens alors, ne m'empêche pas de la revoir, tu n'étais pas le seul à l'apprécier.  
****Clad : ****Non. Je pars seul. Je t'appelle pour te dire quand je l'aurai trouver. Bye  
Sur ce, il parti chez lui prendre ses affaires et alla voir la Shin-Ra.**

**Clad : ****Où est-elle?**

**Reno : ****Ta copine décédée, haha, on l'a envoyée Kalm pour des recherches, comme nous avons plus Hojo par ta faute. Nous l'avons remplacé, mais je vois que toi tu ne l'as pas remplacée, elle.  
****Clad : ****Kalm???...2 jours d'ici...**

**Il se retourna et partit. Il se devait de la re****trouver avant que ces imbéciles lui fassent du mal, même si elle ne peut plus rien ressentir, même pour lui...**

**C'était ma première fic!! Désolé pour les fautes et bah reviews please??**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer mon histoire, ca va dépendre des reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Kalm

**arrivé a cette petite ville, il s'arrêta à l'hôtel le Inn. Ce petit voyage imprévu l'avait un tantinet fatigué. Avec tout ce qui s'était passer, on l'a retrouver, mais pourquoi a-t-on chercher a la retrouver? Non, ne pense plus a elle, il ne faut plus désormais. Il ne prêtait pas attention où il marchait quand il fonça droit dans un homme. Il connaissait cet homme il le savait, mais qui est-ce?  
****Homme : ****qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?**

**Clad : ****je... je chercher quelque chose  
****Homme : ****un boulot?****  
Clad : ****non... mais... euh... je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je me souviens plus de vous, désolé.  
****Homme : ****C'est moi, Reeve, je te comprends, j'ai décider de me refaire une nouvelle vie et j'avais perdu ton numéro de téléphone. Hahaha. Mais tu ne pas encore dis ce que tu fichais dans le coin.**

**Clad : ****--'...Vous n'avez pas vu un corps d'une jeune fille? Elle est jeune et...  
****Reeve : ****Si! On l'a amener au laboratoire. Il est par la gauche, tu montes les marches et il n'est pas manquant.  
Malgré les indications de Reeve, Clad manqua le laboratoire. Il le trouva après 20 minutes de recherche (devant le laboratoire, décidément il est pas vite vite) et entra. Il avait opté pour un costume de scientifique car il s'en allait dans un laboratoire, mais personne n'était habillé comme ça. Tout le monde portait les vêtements qu'il voulait. Il enleva son costume et se présenta à l'accueil.  
****Madame : ****Bonjour, je peux vous aider?  
****Clad : ****ouais, je cherche une jeune fille, décédée, il l'on amener il y a deux jours je dirais  
****Madame : ****Oh, le projet Aeris Gainsborough, oui, la salle 22.**

**Ils disent vraiment tout a n'importe qui, eux.**

**Clad : ****Merci, madame...**

**Madame : ****Appeler moi Liona Léonhart. Svp.  
****Clad : ****Euh d'accord Lino.**

**Il s'en alla ensuite à la salle 22 comme la madame lui avait indiquée. Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce, plus particulièrement la fille qui s'y trouvait, le cloua sur place. C'était sa mère! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Il s'approcha et lui dit bonjour.  
****Mère de Clad : ****Salut mon chéri, comment vas-tu?**

**Clad : ****Maman... comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?**

**Mère : ****Elle est morte... elle ne peut plus rien ressentir.**

**Clad : ****Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que vous devez faire ce qui lui plaît le moins.**

**Mère : ****Elle ne peut plus rien dire, ne peut plus rien ressentir.**

**Clad : ****Que vas-tu lui faire, lui arracher la tête et la mettre au bout d'un bâton, danser avec son corps, la transformer en mannequin pour la mettre dans une vitrine?**

**Mère : ****Nous allons l'examiner, savoir ce qu'elle était, d'où elle vient, etc.**

**Clad : ****Et moi je vais contrer tes plans, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, même si elle ne ressent plus rien...Je veux qu'elle soit libre, pas comme Sephiroth, il est en cage, sous observation, en train de pourrir sous vos yeux, pourquoi ne pas l'enterrer, le laisser reposer en paix...l'oublier...**

**Mère : ****mon petit poussin, il faut que tu comprenne...**

**Clad : ****comprendre quoi?**

**Mère : ****que tu devrais la laisser pour la science, elle va faire avancer la sciences, permettre de guérir plein de gens, trouver des médicaments...**

**Clad : ****Assez, assez, assez! Arrête avec tes sottises, tout ce qu'elle doit faire pour le monde, c'est avoir un enterrement. **

**Clad pris Aeris dans ses bras et parti. Sa mère le retint.**


End file.
